headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: Betrayed
"Betrayed" is the sixth episode of season one of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, which is a retooling of the Scream film series created by Wes Craven in 1996. The episode was directed by Julius Ramsay with a script written by Jaime Paglia. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, August 4th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed by Jill E. Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie based on concepts originally developed by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode had a viewership of 684,000 people, which is down by 67,000 from the previous episode. * This episode is included on the Scream: The Complete First Season DVD collection. It was released in Region 1 format by Anchor Bay Entertainment on May 10th, 2016. * Executive producer Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series directed by Julius Ramsay. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series written by Jaime Paglia. He also writes the season finale, "Revelations". * Flashback sequences in this episode feature Maggie Duval and take place at Wren Lake. * The coffee shop that Piper Shaw goes to is called Grindhouse Coffee. Spoilers * As Ghostface attacks both Will Belmont and Piper Shaw in this episode, then the killer presented here must be Kieran Wilcox, who is Piper's lover and accomplice. Allusions * Reference is made to Brandon James in this episode. Brandon was responsible for the 1994 George Washington High School massacre. * Noah Foster makes reference to the Kingpin in this episode. The Kingpin is a Marvel Comics villain whose real name is Wilson Fisk. He is a foe of Spider-Man and Daredevil. * Noah Foster makes reference to the Joker in this episode. The Joker is a DC Comics villain and a foe of Batman. He blends in well with the horror motif as he is a killer clown. * Noah Foster makes reference to Bane in this episode. Bane is a DC Comics super-villain and a foe of Batman. * Brooke Maddox makes reference to The Goodbye Girl in this episode. The Goodbye Girl is a 1977 romance film directed by Herbert Ross and written by Neil Simon. It stars Richard Dreyfuss, who was fresh off his stint from Jaws. * Brooke Maddox makes reference to Gone Girl in this episode. Gone Girl is a thriller novel by the writer Gillian Flynn. It was published by Crown Publishing Group in June, 2012. It was adapted into a film in 2014 by director David Fincher. * Noah Foster speaks the line, "This is the beginning of a beautiful mutual tolerance", which is paraphrasing a famous line of dialogue from the 1942 film classic Casablanca. The original line, spoken by Humphrey Bogart is, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship". Quotes * Maggie Duval: Brandon wasn't a monster. He was my friend. We grew up together. But in high school, he knew your dad and I were having problems. Bran came to the dance that night to convince me that I deserved better. A friend of mine overheard us talking and told your dad. That's when the fight started, and the bloodshed. * Emma Duval: Mom, there's no way that you could have known that he was gonna snap. * Maggie Duval: I'm not convinced he did. * Emma Duval: But everybody said that that was... * Maggie Duval: I know. I left him a note to meet on the dock, but my dad saw me and called the police. I just wanted to talk to him. When Bran showed up, he was so scared. And then they shot him. I've always felt that if I had stood up for him... if I had told the police that the person that I knew couldn't have done those things, he'd still be alive. * Emma Duval: Why are you finally telling me this? * Maggie Duval: Because I don't want you to make the same mistake. People saw Brandon as a monster, and I didn't defend him. If you believe in your heart Audrey couldn't do this, you listen to that, or you'll always regret it. .... * Noah Foster: I think this is the beginning of a beautiful mutual tolerance. .... * Audrey Jensen: That's a long ass list. * Noah Foster: So, pretty much everybody's a suspect, including us. * Audrey Jensen: Wait - where are you on that list? * Noah Foster: Duh. I'm making the list. stares menacingly at Audrey * Audrey Jensen: Nice resting-creep-face. smiles * Noah Foster: Back atcha. .... * Piper Shaw: See the problem with being a nice guy is that screw ups look so much worse on you because you're decent. .... * Brooke Maddox: I can't focus on "The Goodbye Girl" when my dad is doing "Gone Girl." .... * Noah Foster: He's definitely hiding something. I did some digging into Mister Seth Branson. You know what I found? * Audrey Jensen: He doesn't exist? * Noah Foster: No. Come on, it's 2015. I found four guys, none of whom are our Mister Branson. * Audrey Jensen: That's damning how? * Noah Foster: This Mister Branson didn't exist until he moved to Lakewood. You don't change your name unless you've got a secret. * Audrey Jensen: Like trolling kids through their webcam to find a victim. * Noah Foster: Exactly. Cops turn themselves inside out searching for logical suspects, but we could just be looking at your garden-variety psychopath. * Audrey Jensen: Branson is Manson? I don't buy it. .... * Noah Foster: We found out the webcam malware came from his homework server, and he's using a fake name. * Emma Duval: Mister Branson brings his soup to school in a thermos. * Noah Foster: Villains have to eat too. Kingpin eats, the Joker eats, Bane probably doesn't because of his mask so it's probably some sort of like nutrient milkshake * Emma Duval: Hey, Noah, can we focus for one second? * Noah Foster: Yes. Sorry. See also External Links Category:Scream: The Series episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Julius Ramsay Category:Jaime Paglia Category:Jordan Rosenberg Category:John Shiban Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Kay Reindl Category:Erin Maher Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Wes Craven Category:Jill E. Blotevogel Category:Jaime Paglia Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Willa Fitzgerald Category:Bex Taylor-Klaus Category:John Karna Category:Amadeus Serafini Category:Connor Weil Category:Carlson Young Category:Jason Wiles Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Bryan Batt Category:Amelia Rose Blaire Category:Sophina Brown Category:Bobby Campo Category:Tom Maden Category:Anthony Marble Category:Kevonte McDonald Category:Jeff Grays Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified